It is proposed to analyze the hemodynamics at the arterial curvature sites. The investigation will consist of: (1) a theoretical simulation, (2) an in vitro experimental analysis, and (3) an in vivo study of flow pattern in canine aortic arch using high-speed cineradiographic techniques. It is anticipated that the hemodynamic evaluation of blood flow pattern at arterial curvature sites will contribute towards a better understanding of selective occurrence of atherosclerosis at these sites.